gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Color People
About us. We are just a group of friends, that come together to enjoy looting for Color clothes ( such as dark black, bright orange, etc.) Our mission is to get anyone who joins the clothes that they want so dearly. Want to join? If you are interested in joining ( it's not a guild. Just a group of friends) leave your name below, or on the comments! Anyone can join, noob or mastered - limited or unlimited - Eitc or Spanish, and any other ethnic background. Add your sig if you want below! Dont forget, tell your friends! If you have fun collecting color clothes, be with people of your kind! Or if you just want to have fun and talk or loot. Dont feel shy, we encourage that you join! # [[User:-Davy Badbones-|'Davy Badbones - King of Colors']] # [[User:Jack Pistol|'Jack']] [[User talk:Jack Pistol|'Pistol']] # 21:36, October 15, 2011 (UTC) # 03:45, October 16, 2011 (UTC) # JarodTalk So many brights... #''Edgar'' (My only bright is a Bright Green Cap -_-) #''Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits'' 21:33, October 19, 2011 (UTC) # # #Moon #David darkbones 'ello 16:10, November 10, 2011 (UTC) #Stpehen --Johnny "Shark" Turner 16:43, January 15, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Grunt56|''William]] [[User talk:Grunt56|(Grunt)'']] More about the founder. Hi, I'm Davy Badbones, I want everyone to look his or her best in colors! I've collected color clothes for a long time now, but I still don't have everything i want! I know for sure there's people like that all over the Caribbean. Doesn't it feel great to finally get what you want? I know it does, and i know you would feel the same way too! Join if you want to have fun collecting color clothes, or just to hang out and loot! Don't feel shy about it! Upcoming looting dates. 2/18/12 - 4pm east coast 2/25/12 - 4pm east coast 3/10/12 - 5pm - east coast Loot on your own every once in a while, you don't have to only loot on these date. Shockingly, people were asking me that. Every date meet on the Vachira server, at Cuba near the dock. Color Party and Looting Current news, on the date,3 /17/12... aka November 5, we will be holding a party and also looting!" What do i wear?" Some of you might ask. Well that's simple, Dress as colorful as possible! It doesn't even have to match! look like a rainbow lol, then at the end and during the party, myself will take screen shots and add it to this section here. We will have one of these parties every month, so it doesn't really matter if you miss one! Photos want to show off the screen shot you took of your color clothes when you got them, or whats in your inventory now? click edit and add it to the photo gallery! Dont be shy! Screenshot 2011-10-19 18-18-09.jpg|Forest green highwaters - Davy Badbones Screenshot 2011-10-24 16-49-37.jpg|Lavender Sack Vest- Davy Badbones Screenshot 2011-10-24 18-14-08.jpg|Davy Badbones' collection Billhaslostsword2.jpg Richard's Brights ( October 2011 ).jpg|Richard Goldvane's collection. screenshot_2011-10-24_17-11-23.jpg screenshot_2011-10-24_17-31-12.jpg Kat_Bluebonnet_Inventory.jpg|Kat Bluebonnet's Collection. Stpehen_Clothes.jpg|Stpehen's clothes, those are Dark Black Silk vests, not tanks. Stpehen's_current_outfit.jpg|Stpehen's current outfit. Fear me! Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 7.23.47 PM.png|Jarod's inventory (I've trashed many of my brights). Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 9.04.36 AM.png|Bright Green Linen Long Sleeve- Jarod (It goes with my bright green silk vest :D.) Userbox Code: Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Groups Category:POTCO